Ravenpaw's Story
by samredlamb7
Summary: We all remember Ravenpaw, the almost victim of Tigerstar. When the Clans left the forest, the question arrises, "What ever happened to Ravenpaw?" Well, here is his story. R&R Please! Rated T just in case.


I looked up at the barn, it was my home. Several moons had passed since Graystripe and Millie had visited on their way to find where the Clans had traveled. I missed him and Firestar dearly. They had been my only friends in ThunderClan. Even my mother, Robinwing, had strayed away from me when I was convicted of treason. But the Clans knew the truth now, and even though Firestar had offered me a position back in the Clan, I had denied.

I looked to the haystack next to me to see my faithful friend Barley. His black and white pelt was slightly buried under the hay. I twitched my white tipped tail in amusement as he sneezed and hay flew up into the air. I stretched and bounded over to a mouse den, that one mouse kept on having many litters. So, naturally, Barley and I let the mother live. Mice were crowded everywhere and I quickly killed two.

I went back to the haystack and woke up Barley. He yawned, and his bones seemed to creek as he stepped up to gather his mouse.

"Ravenpaw," he began. "Thank you for the mouse." I smiled.

"No problem Barley," I purred. "Just doing my job." Barley's gaze soon became very serious and stern. "What is it?"

"Ravenpaw," he mewed. "As you know, I won't be around for long-"

"Not this speech _again_," I protested.

"Yes Ravenpaw," he mewed. "I am going to pass soon, and be with Violet soon. There is no escaping that fact."

"But-"

"And we can't prolong it either," he said sternly. "I've already gotten one of my sister's sons and his mate to take over the barn when I die."

"You mean the cats who are staying in the loft?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "And as for you-"

"Wait." I plopped myself down and began to chew thoughtfully on my mouse. I swallowed one bight. "So if _they _are taking over the barn, what about me?"

"That was what I was I was about to tell you," Barley purred. "I know your heart has always been in the forest. That is where you belong. I think you should find a companion and journey to find the Clans."

"But Barley, my home is here now!"

"No." His eyes were firm, he would not give in. I sighed, and Barley seemed to know I had given in. "Good. Now, when I die-"

"Which won't be now." He glared at me then continued.

"I want you to find Graystripe and Firestar. You speak of them in your sleep, and I know you miss them. They were like the brothers you never had."

"Actually, I did have a brother, Dustpelt."

"Well you wished they were your brothers."

"True."

"And I also want you to find a mate."

"But Barley-"

"No buts," he growled. "Now, go talk to Wheat and Squirrel while I take a nap."

"Fine," I sighed. As Barley padded back to the haystack, I climbed up to the loft to see a dusky brown tom and his mate.

"Hey Ravenpaw," he said. "I'm Wheat." He pointed his tail at the ginger she cat with a pluming black tail. "And this is my mate, Squirrel." She looked up as she heard her name. "She is bearing my kits." I felt a pang in my heart, it _would _be nice to have a family.

"Hello," I purred. "When are they due?"

"Any day now," Squirrel purred back. "I can't wait for these little furrballs to come out. I feel _so _clumsy! And fat!"

"You're still beautiful to me," Wheat purred. I chuckled, maybe love wasn't such a bad thing. But I wasn't ready for it.

"Want to hunt with me?" I asked Wheat. The tom looked at his mate and she nodded.

"I'll be okay Wheat," she purred. He then bounded off of the loft with me and we went outside the barn to hunt birds. Thrush was my favorite. In the end, we caught a jay, a thrush, and a very fat squirrel. Wheat dropped the squirrel at Squirrel's paws.

"It remind me of myself," she purred. Suddenly, she yowled in pain. Barley was up in the loft in a second, telling us to go down while he handled it.

"I can't leave her to do this alone!" cried Wheat.

"As your uncle I am telling you to go," growled Barley. "For your sanity and Squirrel's safety." He looked at me. "Make sure he does as told Ravenpaw." I nodded, and dragged Wheat by the scruff to the haystack. He began to pace worriedly.

"What if it goes wrong?" he fretted. I nudged him playfully.

"Don't worry," I forced a purr. "Squirrel is a strong she-cat, she'll make it through, and think of how beautiful the kits will be." He seemed to calm down after I said that and laid his head on his paws, waiting out the ordeal. I followed his lead and soon we were calm.

Suddenly, the screeching stopped and tiny mews rang through the barn. Wheat jumped up as Barley came down from the loft.

"Five healthy kits," Barley purred. "The she-kits and two toms." Wheat purred at the news and rushed up to the loft to see them, I followed closely after him. There was a cream she-kit, a brown she-kit, a white she-kit, a dark ginger tom, and a black tom.

"They're perfect," whispered Wheat, his voice filled with love. He licked Squirrel's ears. "You did well, I'm so proud of you."

"How about Cream, Dust, Milk, Flames, and Raven?" she asked.

"Those names are perfect."

"Thanks for naming one after me," I put in shyly.

"No problem!" Squirrel purred.

"It's so we remember you when you leave," Wheat put in.

"I was thinking about that," I started. "And I think I'll stay. I'll find a mate, like Barley wanted, but I'll feel like an outcast back in the Clans. I'll be about as smart as a newborn kit."

"Very well," Wheat purred. "We won't tell Barley." I smiled at them.

"Good," I purred. "Then I guess our partnership has begun." Wheat and Squirrel looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess it has.  
**A/N: I started this story because another warriors fanatic named Amber who has four cats(Fire, Gray and Raven(in appearance)) so the idea popped into my head, "Hey, how about I write a fanfic about Ravenpaw?" Thus the story was born, and sorry if fellow authors think I am stealing their idea. Believe me guys, imma put my signature Sam Spin on this one. LOOK OUT WORLD! HERE COMES RAVENPAW! Woohoo! I will update at ten reviews, that's not too much to ask, is it?**


End file.
